


Sharing The Heat

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Chapter 1: Colter (Red Dead Redemption 2), Cock Warming, Creampie, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Snow, Spooning, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Micah won't stop complaining about the sleeping arrangements in Colter, so you offer your bed instead. He says the two of you can share it, and offers to keep you warm in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Micah Bell/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Sharing The Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write some Colter Micah (cause his outfits cute) and a Tumblr anon came up with this idea >:) 
> 
> Tumblr and Twitter are @MALLR4TS

Colter wasn't as bad as the camp was making it out to be. You're certain that in its prime time, this was a cute little settlement, tucked away in the mountains, but there are enough graves here to make you question what went on, but what's left of the buildings thankfully supply a decent amount of shelter, keeping you somewhat warm as everybody hides away from the Pinkertons.

Susan had organized the sleeping arrangements, as always, and had gone around telling everybody where to rest. For whatever reason, you were put away from the others and given your own private room in the main building. You weren't going to complain as you needed some time and space to yourself, but you still wondered what had lead to you getting your own space. 

Most people were fine with where they were put. They couldn't be picky, not when everybody is trying their best to stay alive, but to nobody's surprise, Micah had to complain about his bunk. You'd overheard the argument he had, leading to Bill getting punched, and you'd overheard Micah moan about it to anybody who would listen, or pretend to listen. Most people had ignored him, but for some reason, you offered him something just to shut him up, and he offered something in return. 

You're on guard duty, a rifle held to your chest as your eyes scout the camp, standing close to the campfire to keep yourself warm. Micah exits the building you're stood in front of, lighting up a cigarette with his gloved hands and chucking the match to the floor. He takes a long drag as you look over your shoulder at him, your eyes then returning to the view.

"You alright?" he asks you as he takes a step forward, standing beside you but still a distance away. 

"Yeah, are you?" you return the question. 

"Could be better. Ain't happy with those sleeping arrangements," he begins. Oh boy, here we go.

"Yeah, I heard," you say with a light sigh. "It's just a bed," you say with a shrug, still not understanding why he had to get so worked up over it. 

"It ain't just about that. It's the principle," Micah complains, taking another drag. 

"Just take my bed," you say as you roll your eyes. 

"Now I couldn't take your bed, sweetheart. That wouldn't be very kind of me," Micah replies, dragging his words with that southern drawl. "How's about we share instead, huh?" 

You doubt Micah would actually share a bed with you. For starters, he never sleeps, and it's even harder to sleep in this frozen terrain, so you accept his offer, expecting nothing to come from it. "Alright," you say with a shrug. 

"You mean that? You alright with sharin' a bed with me?" Micah asks, a mix of confidence and uncertainty in his voice as smoke trails from his lips. 

"Yeah, sure. Could keep me warm, you know?" you reply, your eyes fixed on the landscape but you can feel Micahs on you. 

"Yeah, I could keep you warm," Micah says with a chuckle, implying something that you weren't sure you wanted. 

You don't reply and Micah doesn't spark the conversation back up, but his eyes flick between looking around the camp then back to you. Once he finishes his cigarette, he says goodbye. 

"See you tonight," you reply. 

"Mhmm, you will," Micah chuckles as he re-enters the cabin. 

You were still adamant that he wasn't going to join you. Your mind ticks as you lay about in bed, listening out for the sound of footsteps. You'd heard a few pairs but they were other camp members dipping off one by one. You roll onto your side, your back facing the door as you didn't want to make eye contact with him if he does enter the room. Another set of footsteps can be heard, and your eyes fall shut as you hear someone approaching your door.

The sound of the door opening can be heard, along with Micahs heavy footsteps as he enters the room. He notices your presence straight away as he stops in his tracks, but then attempts to silently close the door. At least he was kind enough to try and not wake you up. He's moving around the small room, placing his hat down and kicking off his boots. You overhear the sound of leather moving and you're thankful that he's taking off that leather coat of his; you dread to think how cold that'd feel pressed against you if Micah got into bed with it still on. 

Your body dips slightly as Micah gets into bed. You can feel his eyes on you, checking to see if you were asleep, but you pretend to be, you're not sure why, but you do. He eventually decides you're asleep and lays down onto his back, crossing one ankle over the other as he pulls his share of the blanket over himself. His arm is pressed against your back, squishing against you in this single bed, but the two of you manage to share anyway. You finally doze off, Micah following shortly after.

An hour or so later and you're awake again. You know it's still the middle of the night as you can see the darkness through the cracks of the building, and the wind continues to scream outside. The lantern on what's left of the bedside table has blown out, probably from the awful draft, so you can barely look around the room. There's a hot breath on the back of your neck as you lie back down, and that's when you realise that Micah is still asleep, but has rolled over and lazily draped his arm around your waist, his chest pressed against your back. 

Your first thought is to pick his arm off and push him off the bed, but as much as you despise this man, he's radiating a comfortable amount of heat and though you won't admit it, he's comfortable to cuddle up to. Micah stirs slightly and wraps his arm around you tighter, his forehead resting against your shoulder as he cuddles up to you more. 

Fine. You'll allow Micah to cuddle up to you, but only because he's warm.

He stirs again and this time, his hand trails south to rest on your thigh, lightly kneading it. This shouldn't feel nice, but it does, having Micah massage his hand over your thigh. It seems the touch of a nice pair of thighs has woken him up, as he makes a groggy sound and dips his head up slightly, looking around the room then resting his head back on the pillow. His hand doesn't move away, but he does stop the kneading. 

"You awake?" he quietly asks as he rests his head against your shoulder again. 

"Mhmm," you softly hum. 

"Why you awake? You cold?" Micah questions. 

"I randomly woke up, but I guess I am, a little bit," you reply. 

"You know..." Micah begins with a drawl, his breath hot on the back of your neck. "I could warm you up, if you'd like?" 

"And how do you plan on doing that, Micah?" you ask him. 

He lets out a chuckle as he begins kneading your thigh again, "I think you know how, sweetheart. But like I said, only if you want me to." 

At least he was considerate enough to ask. Hell, it's been so long since you had any action, and although Micah isn't somebody you'd pick to help 'warm you up', he's better than nothing. 

"Alright," you consent as you press your back into Micahs chest more, feeling his stomach hit the curve of your back, keeping you warm. 

"Good, good," Micah chuckles as his hand trails north, reaching round to play with your inner thighs. 

You roll your body back so you're still on your side, but Micah now has access to your crotch. He unbuttons your pants and tugs on the waistband, slipping them down to your thighs as you lift your hips up to help him. Micah lets out a pleasant hum as you settle back down into the bed, and hums again as his rough palm finally touches your skin, massaging your thighs yet again. 

Finally, the pads of his fingers reach your crotch. He dips his hand down so he can trail his fingers over your entrance, brushing over your folds and meeting your clit. You can't help but sigh as Micah begins to rub your clit, pressing your body back against his even more. He lets out another hum, rolling his fingers over your clit with firm movements. 

Micahs fingers trail back down south and one of them slips into you, slowly working you open. "So tight," Micah compliments under his breath as he slips another finger into you. Sure, you haven't had any action in months, but you weren't expecting Micah, of all people, to be this good as he curls his fingers straight away and begins rutting against your g-spot.

"Hush now, wouldn't wanna wake anyone up, would we?" Micah coos as he lifts his body up, propping himself up on his elbow. You can feel his gaze on you, admiring the sounds you make and the faces you pull. 

Micah dips his head down slightly so he can kiss along your neck, eventually trailing along your jawline and finding your lips. His stache prickles your upper lip as he kisses you, the taste of whiskey still prominent on his tongue as it slides against yours. Micah hits that spot inside of you again and you break the kiss with a soft moan, making him grin and dip his head back down to kiss your neck again. 

He eventually slips his fingers out and unbuttons his pants, pulling out his member and using your juices on his fingers to slick himself up. Micah spoons you and rubs his cock against your folds, slicking himself up even more. He keeps his hand around the base of his shaft as he taps his cock against your clit, teasing you and testing your patience.

Finally, Micah slides in, letting out an "ooh!" as he pushes his length as deep as he can go. He's surprisingly well-built and a good length, not too long to the point where it hurts, but he has a fair amount of girth to him. Micah shuffles back down to lie behind you, slipping his arm under your head as the other one grips onto your hip. 

At first, he's slow, enjoying the way you're sharing your warmth with him, his cock returning the favour as he heats you up. "Didn't know you'd feel this good, shoulda came onto you a loooong time ago," Micah chuckles, pushing his cock all the way in and holding it there for a few moments.

"You always been sweet on me, Micah?" you question. 

"How couldn't I be? You seen yourself, sweetheart?" Micah asks as he kisses your shoulder.

"How's about you show me how sweet you are on me then?" you flirt, and you can feel Micahs cock throb inside of you at your comment.

"Dirty girl. I'll show you, alright," he says as he begins to pick up the pace, pumping his shaft into you, his hand moving off your hip to grip onto your thigh.

It's hard to keep your moans to a low volume. The sound of skin against skin echoes around the small room, and you pray that it can't be heard from the other rooms, or that nobody is awake to hear it. Micah doesn't moan much, but he does let out the odd grunt and sigh; you're uncertain if that's how he moans, or if he's trying to keep it down. Maybe you'll have to ask for him to warm you up another time to find out. 

A yelp accidentally slips from your lips as he hits your g-spot, making him chuckle as he does it again. "There it is," he chuckles as he continues to brush against it, enjoying the way your pussy clenches around him. 

"Good girl," Micah praises, watching you tilt your head so you can whimper into the pillow, muffling your moans. His thrusts are quick and sharp, hit cock hitting your core over and over, his precum already beginning to fill you up. 

His hand on your thigh begins to leave bruises, gripping onto you firmly as he fucks you. Micahs starting to let out more noises, making surprisingly pretty moans as he buries his head against your back, also trying to keep the noise down. 

Micah manages to compose himself and dips his head back up, looking down at you, or what he can see of you in the pitch-black room. "You're gonna cum on this cock, ain'tcha? Wonder what happens if I do this?" Micah asks as he moves his hand off your thigh, pressing his fingers firmly onto your clit and rubbing it in quick circles.

"Micah!" you sob. Micah replies with a chuckle, his cock continuing to slam into you. 

"Go on, cum for me, sweetheart. Let me fill you up," Micah coos, still trying to keep his voice down. His cock continues to throb inside of you, his balls feeling heavy as they slap against your clit, over and over. 

Another few rough ruts of his cock, along with his fingers working quick circles over your clit, and you're cuming on Micahs cock, tensing around his shaft, screwing your eyes shut as your head begins to spin. 

Micah lets out an "oh, shit!" as he cums, pushing his load deep inside of you, still slowly fucking you as he finishes off his orgasm. Micahs forehead presses between your shoulder blades, panting softly as he moves his hand from your clit to wrap around your waist. His grip on you is surprisingly tight for a man that seems to cut everybody off, maybe it's because he's so touch-deprived? Or maybe he's the type that loves to cuddle after sex? Maybe both? 

You're quick to fall back asleep, Micah joining you with his softening cock still inside of you, sharing the heat. By the time you awaken, Micah has already got up and left, but he had the decency to pull your pants back up, leaving the buttons open so you can sleep a bit more comfortably. 

You roll onto your back, going over the event that happened in the middle of the night. Well, it's happened now, and surprisingly, you don't regret it. If anything, you want another chance encounter with that outcast of a man. But you'll just have to wait and see what opportunities arise.


End file.
